


You Have No Idea

by mhunter10



Series: Phonecalls From West Point [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's still talking about Mickey's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Idea

"Fucking Coldplay!" Ian practically screamed down the line.

Mickey laughed. “Are you still saying that?”

"Yes! Fucking Coldplay! I saw Coldplay!" Ian blushed, as a few of the guys walked by and rolled their eyes at him. Okay, maybe he’d been talking about it since he got back, but he saw fucking Coldplay. Everyone was getting tired of him pulling out the pictures too.

Mickey cleared his throat and tried to stifle a cough. “Um, pretty sure I was there too, Gallagher.”

"Yeah, yeah." Ian laughed. "I can’t believe you got tickets to a secret unplugged Coldplay concert."

"I think I still have that picture of the stupid face you made…"

"It wasn’t stupid. I was surprised, Mickey."

Mickey sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Yeah, I got you good.”

"Mhm, but I got you good later that night," Ian said more quietly into the phone, his voice low and lusty.

Mickey was grinning. He didn’t know if he caught himself thinking more about the concert or what happened afterward. It had been a good show. He hadn’t really been too into the band, but he knew they were one of Ian’s favorites. And judging by the redhead’s continued enthusiasm, Mickey had definitely done one for the books. It made him feel….proud of himself? Yeah, something like that. He wasn’t an idiot, after all. Just because he’d never really done this kind of shit before. But it wasn’t like he was exactly trying to be the mushy boyfriend type, hell no. It just seem to come to him anyway. And it was all Ian’s fault.

Ian heard the phone shuffle on Mickey’s end and muffled sounds of coughing. “Mick, you okay?”

Mickey swallowed hard, “Uhuh, just got a cough. Don’t worry about it.”

Of course Ian would do the exact opposite. Like he could even begin to not care about his boyfriend, no matter how much he threatened him halfheartedly. Ever since that night, he hadn’t stopped thinking about it. From the time he saw Mickey waiting for him where he said he would be, pulling him into an alley and kissing him harder than ever, to standing second row and feeling Mickey slip his arm around his waist and lean into him. The music was cool and it was such a great experience for them being together in such an intimate setting, but they had missed each other. And they might not have said it out loud, but they had showed each other in Mickey’s bed that night slowly so they wouldn’t forget it; what it felt like to be back in each others arms after so long apart.

"Are you sick?" He asked, concerned at the raw-sounding clearing of his throat.

Mickey shrugged even though Ian couldn’t see him. “Probably just something I caught waiting in that line.”

"Oh. Sorry."

"It’s not your fault. I did it. I wanted to do it…for you." Mickey thought about a moment during one of the songs when Ian had looked down at him and looked him in the eye. Even though they were standing in a crowd of people moving and swaying to the music and surrounded by noise on all sides, it felt like they were the only ones there for a minute. Yeah, it was cliche as shit, but it had made Mickey want to get all that much closer and not let go. The lights were bouncing off their faces, but all they saw was each other. The kiss in the alley had been amazing, but feeling Ian’s hand touch his had been something entirely different. And he told him that without words later on.

"Thank you, Mickey. You made coming home…really—"

Mickey sneezed. “If you’re going to say special, you might as well hang up right now,” he teased, blushing a little.

Ian smiled and sighed into the phone, “You have no idea.”

"Bye, Ian."

Mickey hung up because he would have said the same.


End file.
